Driftwood Shores
Driftwood Shores is an area in Gardens & Graveyards in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. In this map, the area resembles a shoreline city. The map leads off from Zomboss' lair through a seaport town before ending at the Mega Flower Lighthouse island. This map also has a night mode. Game description The Mega Flower is the guardian of the coast and the Zombies are trying to destroy it! Will the Plants be able to stop them? Gardens *Zomboss Mountain- The map leads off from Zomboss' lair and across some bridges to a clearing *Marina- The zombies continue to fight down the mountainside and into a marina *Docks- The zombies push up into a boardwalk area to a garden next to an aquarium *Castle- After a large stretch of beach, the fight is taken to a fortress that has been converted into a pirate heritage museum. *Port Scallywag (aka Pirate Ship Garden)- This stretch consists of boats docked at Port Scallywag, ending at the inland harbor. *Mega Flower- The zombies use a series of cannons to fly over to an island where the Mega Flower Lighthouse is stationed. To win, the zombies must attack the roots of the flower, whereas the plants attempt to protect it. Strategies Zomboss Mountain Plants *Cacti should take full advantage of the long sight lines. However, this does not only apply to the area by the garden itself. The right side (zombie POV) has very long sightlines into the graveyard area, making some excellent opportunities. *On the large house, above the potential teleporter area, and the cave to the left side, sniping attackers like Foot Soldiers, Sunbeam and Camo Cactus will have a short work for themselves. *This map has many high ledges around the middle of the mountain. These spots are great for Peashooters to use as their high ground. Zombies *All-Stars crossing the stone bridges should be very attentive on when to use their abilities. Their Tackle Dummies are great for getting their team across safely, while their Sprint Tackle and Imp Punt abilities are fantastic at clearing out plants grouped around the garden. *As a Foot Soldier, there are tons of long sight lines here, and enemies will take advantage of it. Try to use your ZPG to clear out Cacti and rooted plants so your team can cross. *There are many mountain ledges accessible by Foot Soldiers, they are great sniping positions, but make sure to clear out Sunflowers and Cacti when you're up there, lest they see you and will likely instantly vanquish you. *Don't forget, there are more ways to the garden than just the arch bridges. Enemies on the garden will often forget to check their flanks. In particular, there is a suspension bridge on the right path to provides a way to attack plants from behind. Marina Plants *The roof of the lighthouse's lower floor is an excellent vantage point to rain down upon the zombies from. Peashooters should use this to their advantage, especially if the teleporter build station forms next to the lighthouse. *The high amount of vantage points in this garden should be noted. Peashooters can use them to their advantage, but both Peashooters and Cacti should remain hard at work in keeping Foot Soldiers from gaining the high ground. Zombies *There is a very large amount of vantage points in this garden, especially from the lighthouse path. Foot Soldiers should take full advantage of these ledges to attack the garden from above. *If taking the beach path, be wary if you try to flank around the point along the water; many plants will spawn in the boats. Docks Plants *Many flower pots around the garden are right around blind corners. These pots are perfect for Bonk Choy, Ice Shroom, and other short range plants. *Chompers should keep an eye out for zombies maneuvering beneath the docks. These zombies are often isolated from the group, and make for an easy kill. Zombies *As you approach the docks, plants will often be grouped up on the docks, shooting down at your team. This area is one of the most important ones for All Stars to deploy Tackle Dummies. *Peashooters and Cacti will use the high ground to suppress Engineers attempting to set up teleporters. It is advised for Foot Soldiers and All Stars to use their firepower and abilities to help their fellow zombies set up bases as needed. *You can travel under the docks into plant territory, where there is a staircase that exits just around the corner from the garden. Be warned, however, that there will often be enemy players and potted plants right at the top of the staircase. Castle Plants *The outer wall is an excellent place for shooting out at zombies crossing the beach. In particular, try your best to vanquish Engineers before they can reach the teleporter spawn. *The side routes into the castle take zombies up long, narrow staircases. These locations are excellent spots to use Potato Mines, Tallnut Battlements, or Chili Bean Bombs. *Splash damage plants can camp at the spawn point when this area is taken over and all the others proceed to the next garden. Do not jump off, but instead camp right there and proceed to shoot down bypassing Zombies! Zombies *As a Foot Soldier, plants will often use the outer wall a of the castle for sniping at you and your teammates. Use your Stink Bomb to provide cover when crossing the beach, and your ZPG to pick off inattentive sharpshooters. *As an All Star, plants inside the fort will often lie in wait at the top of the staircases, and shoot down at you from above. Use your Tackle Dummies to take cover, but be careful not to block your own path. *Be sure to check the respawn point for plants camping and kill them as fast as possible, as you might able to get more vanquishes and also some rewards, like coins. Port Scallywag (aka Pirate Ship Garden) Plants *This garden has many long sight lines and open ranges. Keep an eye off for zombies in the distance, and use your abilities to harass them from afar. *As a Chomper, the side routes will provide some extra cover for you. Zombies may forget to look before they leap onto the docks or sandbars, so hide just out of sight until they take the plunge. *The masts of the pirate ships are often used by Foot Soldiers. Keep an eye out for them as Cactus. Furthermore. *Peashooters can use Super Pea Jump to gain an excellent vantage point over the zombies by using the masts of the ships. *Don't bother trying to get into the Gargantuar-headed ship, you'll be wasting your time, as you cannot get in there. Zombies *This garden has many long sight lines and open ranges. Use the multiple levels of the ships to provide cover, or deploy Tackle Dummies/Stink Bombs to limit plant sight lines. *The long sight lines of the garden makes many plants pots vulnerable to ZPG strikes from afar. Keep an eye out for such opportunities. *The masts of the ships make a great vantage point for Foot Soldiers. You will have much less cover, though, so be careful. *There is a tunnel in the side of a ship with a Gargantuar head that is only accessible by zombies. This is a great spot, as the plants will not be able to get there. Mega Flower Plants *The entryways to the lighthouse are the choke points of the map; dig in with your heels here. Use Tall nut Battlements and other abilities to keep zombies from getting in. *Try your best to keep zombies separate from each other. Use Chili Bean Bombs to punish enemies from getting too close to each other. *As a Chomper, do your part to keep tougher zombies from wreaking havoc. Use Spikeweed to destroy summon zombie shields, and your Burrow/Goop to deal with All Stars. *Have at least one plant stay on the upper story to deal with zombies that attempt to sneak in from behind. *Try using the guns that can be found in the area;you'll be able to shoot zombies that are trying to get on the island from the cannon. Zombies *Try to team-up at one another, as plants will form tight security around the entrances to the lighthouse. *Revive teammates whenever you can. There are no teleporters on this map, and the cannon flight wastes valuable time. *Don't get tunnel vision while inside the lighthouse. If you die, you can't keep damaging the Mega Flower. Secure the area and take out the plants before turning your attention to the objective. *When flying in with the cannons, try to fly low. The plants' Flax Cannons can't depress enough to reach lower targets and you will be much less likely to get taken out by them. *The Zombot Drone has enough fuel to go from the cannons to the island and still have about half its fuel left, so if flying in and then using the drone when you land just gets you taken out you can always try that. *The Zombot Drone is good enough on its own, but for the Mega Flower you may want to switch to the Rocket Drone because it has more health and your cone strikes can't reach the Mega Flower anyway. Endings Plants If the plants win, the Mega Flower is shown alive and well, giving out a hearty chuckle and winking to the camera. Zombies If the zombies win, the spores along the Mega Flower's stem are destroyed. Thus, The Mega Flower is defeated, and wilted. Gallery Pvz6.PNG|Driftwood Shores at night 180px-DEADMEGASUN.png|A vanquished Mega Sunflower Megafloweralive.jpg|An alive Mega Flower Trivia *One of the boats that the plants' spawn is composed was called "the King of Red Dandelions." **This name is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. **There is also a distant island that looks like Outset Island from the similar game. *When the player uses a cannon to get to the Mega Flower as a plant, it will play the song "Ode to Joy" until he or she lands, which is an Easter egg from Peggle. *If the timer runs out in the final objective but the zombies vanquish the mega flower afterwards, it will still count as a victory for the plants. *This is one of the three maps that contains pirate-like look, the other maps are Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores. *There is also a reference to SpongeBob, which can be found on a sign near the second Garden reading, "Porous Bob's." *One of the boats found near the second garden is named "Pea Pod" after the plant of the same name. *On one of the ships near the Pirate Ship Garden, there are multiple crates. If these crates are destroyed, plush toys of Lex from the Bookworm series will appear. *It shares a nearly identical name with a location in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Gardens & Graveyards maps